Project Summary/Abstract: This proposal requests partial support for the research-training workshop ?Impacts of extreme meteorological conditions on workers and community health in Central America? planned as a 2 days EOH training session in June 2020. The specific aims are as follows. 1) Address EOH risks and vulnerabilities in the Central American countries, with special emphasis on the consequences of meteorological modifications that are critically affecting this area; 2) Encourage and enhance communication, understanding and collaboration between practicing clinicians, basic scientists, clinical researchers, epidemiologists, toxicologists, expert in exposure sciences, special interest groups including industry and Union representatives, governmental risk assessors and regulatory experts working to further improve detection and prevention of EOH hazards. 3) Organize the conference participants, tutorials, invited and free presentations, discussions, debates, demonstrations and interactions to document major new research advances, facilitate identification of specific research gaps, formulate hypotheses and potential experimental designs to answer questions. 4) Facilitate interdisciplinary collaboration of practitioners and scientist/investigators to help foster or initiate new multidisciplinary research approaches necessary to advance the EOH science. 5) Produce deliverables including the workshop outputs in terms of: i) identification of urgent EOH hazards; ii) consensus on sustainable intervention policies in the Central American region. This documentation will be shared rapidly after the workshop through various communication media. This proposal seeks support to provide travel grants to 20 participants from the Central American countries that lack the resources to participate in the EOH research training workshop. The anticipated impact of the proposed workshop on EOH scientists from the region includes increased awareness and knowledge of Central American EOH threats and intervention strategies, especially focused on the prevention of health risks related to the meteorological modifications critically affecting this area.